Jake's Notebooks
by Veritas Found
Summary: It wasn’t so much that didn’t want people to know he could draw it was more along the lines of him not wanting people to know what he drew most often.  [For word 23 in the 15 Minute Fic comm.]


**Title:** "Jake's Notebooks"

**Author:** Wish Wielder

**Fandom:** Hannah Montana

**Pairing / Character Focus:** Leslie "Jake" Ryan; Jake / Miley influences

**Challenge:** 15 Minute Fic

**Theme / Prompt:** Word #23

**Word Count:** 672

**Rating:** K / G

**Summary:** It wasn't so much that didn't want people to know he could draw; it was more along the lines of him not wanting people to know what he drew most often.

**Notes:** Post-Achy Jakey Heart eps, assuming Jake goes back to school with the gang.

**Disclaimer:** "Hannah Montana" and all respective properties are © Disney Corporation. Megan D. (Wish Wielder) does not, has never, nor will ever own "Hannah Montana".

"_**Jake's Notebooks"**_

Jake Ryan wasn't secretive about many things.

Leslie Ryan, on the other hand, had more secrets than he could count – starting with his name. Excluding family, there was only a small handful of people who knew that one.

He had other secrets, not all of them being as…well, embarrassing as the name. Like how he could sing, or how he could play a little guitar. Or that he actually loved country music and was a closet Robby Ray fan (courtesy of his mom, who loved the Honky Tonk Heartthrob). Another thing he didn't let people know was that he was a decent artist.

His notebooks from school could prove that, though he wasn't big on sharing said notebooks with others. It wasn't so much that didn't want people to know he could draw; it was more along the lines of him not wanting people to know what he drew most often.

His notebooks were littered with smiling faces, gray eyes, and hair too wild to be tamed with a brush. She didn't know he spent most of his class time only half-listening to the teacher while he sketched her, smiling when she'd sneak a glance his way and give him one of those smiles he loved so much. He never drew her counterpart; he never felt the need to. She was the one he had fallen in love with; her pop star double was just a good friend.

Ok, so technically he was in love with both of them, as they were the same girl, but she was the one who stole his heart first. She was the one who had him the moment she cut across the swooning students to ask him to get to his point. She was the real one, the one who hadn't been created to cover-up another life, and so she was the one he loved most. She was Miley, plain and simple.

"What're you doing now, Ego Boy?" he heard beside him, and he quickly snapped the book in his lap shut. He glanced at his shoulder, where Miley was currently resting her head as she tried to grab a glance at the pages. She looked at him and frowned. Even though they weren't dating anymore, and even though he knew she wouldn't even think of taking him back until he was completely ego-free, he was amazed at what that little pout could do to his stomach.

"Just…studying," he said, hoping she'd buy it. She reached around him, her arms brushing against his shoulders as she grabbed the book. She flipped it open, a smile that reached her eyes lighting her face.

"You're good," she said, nodding towards the sketches. She flipped a page and paused, sucking in a breath at the likeness. He bit his lip and looked down, shrugging slightly.

"I have amazing inspiration," he said meekly, but he looked back at her when she pressed her lips to his cheek. His brows shot up slightly and she smiled at him.

"You definitely got the sweet part down," she said, and he grinned. She looked back at the book as she continued flipping through the sketches. "I miss that. Not the ego, but…the real you. The you that wants to be normal."

"I'm getting there," he said, taking her hand in his own. She smiled at him again, nodding.

"I'll still be here when you do," she said. She looked down at the notebook as she saw a particularly detailed picture. "Can I keep this one?"

"Uh…sure," he said. She took the page out and leaned back, kissing his cheek again before moving to his ear.

"I love you, too, Leslie," she said, giving him a quick hug before she turned and ran off. He smiled as he put a hand to his cheek, his eyes softening as he saw Lilly wave from across the quad. He offered up a small wave before looking back at his sketchbook, his smile only growing as he went back to his forgotten sketch.

'Love you, too, Miley.'

**A.n.:** _Ok, that bit about the guitar? Total proof as to why I shouldn't listen to Taylor Swift while writing. (Points for you if you know what song was on when I wrote that.) Anyway, felt like doing something Jiley, and the idea seemed cute. Word was "sketch"._


End file.
